The purpose of the contract to be negotiated is for the establishment and maintenance of nonhumam primate colonies for the NIH biomedical research programs in the New York Metropolitan area. Because of the large number and complexity of the biomedical research projects being carried out in this area, there is a need for an interinstitutional animal resource. The only organization in the New York Metropolitan area with the facilities and personnel to perform this function is the Laboratory of Experimental Medicine and Surgery in Primates (LEMSIP). The physical facilities consist of prefabricated modular units housing a colony of 65 chimpanzees and some 300 monkeys plus the essential supporting services. The facilitity serves as a promate resource for a number of collaborative scientists from institutions in the metropolitan New York area. Some of these collaborative scientists are supported by NIH grants and contracts and a conducting research projects in a variety of biomedical research areas of interest to the NIH.